


A Day at the Beach

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cunnilingus, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Partner sharing, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: When Jade invites her to a hang out at a tropical beach, Kanaya finds that the bright sun is invigorating to her rainbow drinker body - and also, for her libido. Fortunately, Jade is hardly the type to mind when Kanaya ends up staring, and is eager to offer to help out with a fun time.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyAngryPuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyAngryPuppy/gifts).



"Okay, I think that's everything then!" Jade said with a grin after double-checking what she had in her sylladex. "Rose, you sure you don't want to come along?"

"Very sure, yes. We can't have my carefully-crafted image as a brooding goth who stays cloistered away shattered, it's absolutely integral to the mystique of my writing," Rose deadpanned, before cracking a little smirk. "But seriously, I'm just not feeling the beach today, especially with how hot it sounds like it is where you're going. Some of us were raised to be adjusted to a cold and snowy environment, after all." 

"Yes, of course," Kanaya nodded, looking over at her wife with a smile. Beaches had never been Rose's favorite place to go, and that was perfectly fine with her - especially since she had another dear friend here to go with on an excursion to one. "I suppose if you feel like joining us in the evening when it's cooler, you could just send us a message. It sounds like it would hardly be an imposition for Jade to pick you up." 

"Perhaps if I'm in the right sort of mood. But even if not, I'm sure you two can have plenty of fun without me," Rose said warmly, before snickering a little and her expression shifting to a salacious smile and an exaggerated wink. "If you know what I mean."

"Yep! Alright then, Kanaya, let's goooooo!" With that, Jade took a step closer and wrapped her arms tightly around Kanaya's midsection, and Kanaya barely had a chance to grunt from the unexpected squeeze before she was surrounded by a green flash. And a moment later, she felt warm air blowing against her back and the sun beaming down on her - Kanaya blinked from the sudden brightness, and then found herself gazing out onto the ocean. Jade let out a laugh and gave her one more squeeze before letting go. "And we're here! See, wasn't that easy?" 

"Yes, yes I would say so," Kanaya replied, taking a moment to look down at the sand below her and gently dig at it with one of her bare feet. "It is certainly much preferable to the quote-unquote road trips that Rose and Dave seem so fond of. Perhaps I should try to learn to do this myself, I am a fellow Space player after all." 

"Heh, well you could try! I'm not really sure how much I can help with that, though, it just... kind of came naturally to me? As, uh, a godtier witch of space with omnipotent dog powers, and all," Jade said, offering a sheepish expression. Then she grinned again and added, "But it's way, way better than any other way to get around, I agree! I don't even want to think how long it would take to get all the way out here any other way."

"Mhmm," Kanaya murmured as she looked around. The beach they were standing on was beautiful, with light waves crashing onto the shore and a nearly-cloudless sky providing a backdrop for several piers and some large rocky areas further down the coast. Something appeared off, though, and it took a moment for Kanaya to realize. "I would have expected there to be more activity here on such a day, though. In fact I am not sure I can see a single person besides us." 

"Well yeah! It's a private island way out in the ocean," Jade replied with a laugh, giving Kanaya a big grin and a thumbs-up. "I mean, being gods of the planet and all can get us some cool stuff. And I think it's much nicer to just hang out alone than on a crowded beach. Well, almost alone." She winked, and Kanaya wasn't quite sure how to interpret that or the sly smile that came along with it.

"I see. I suppose it's just a bit different from what I was expecting, from the handful of times Rose and I visited the New New Jersey shore. Well, I'm sure we'll have a lovely afternoon here," Kanaya said, taking in more of the scenery around her. Though there weren't any other people around, there was an assortment of small wooden buildings that looked like they were well-maintained, and some roads and machinery off further inland. But other than that, pretty much everything around was natural scenery.

"Yeah! I mean it's fun to go there too, but I really like just getting to have somewhere quiet and empty," Jade said with a nod. Then her attention turned back to Kanaya, and she broke out into a giggle. "Ooh, you're really glowing all of the sudden, that's pretty cool." 

"So I am," Kanaya responded, looking down at her arms to see that sure enough her usually-gray skin was brightly lit up. That was usually something she would have been consciously aware of, since she was quite good at turning on and off her rainbow-drinker glow, but the intensity of the sunlight here had activated that without her even realizing it. She considered turning the glow back off, but somehow that just seemed wrong, so instead Kanaya just leaned back and spread her arms out to bask in how lovely the sun felt. "Apparently my body quite enjoys this sort of weather." 

Jade clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yay! Finally someone else actually likes it here. I'm used to it, obviously, I grew up on an island like this. But everyone else is always just saying, it's too hot, give me air conditioning, bluh bluh. Even Dave and he was always saying how hot Texas was supposed to be!" She made a dismissive gesture and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know the feeling, I didn't even bother mentioning to most other trolls that I was a daywalker. I suppose they had a valid reason for not wanting to be out in the sun, but still, I do somewhat miss the brightness of the Alternian sun. This isn't quite to that level but it's still very nice," Kanaya said with a nod. Then she turned to look at Jade, who was standing there with her hands on her hips, in the same space-aspect-themed sundress that she had been wearing when they left from Rose's house. "It does strike me as a bit too hot for your current choice of attire, though." 

"Yeah, well that's easy enough to fix," Jade replied with a laugh, and in a moment she'd pulled her dress all of the way up to her chest and proceeded to slide out of it entirely. Kanaya found herself caught off-guard, and for a moment thought the girl was just going to strip entirely there to get changed into a swimsuit. She quickly realized that Jade had a bikini on underneath, though, so perhaps her actions weren't quite as brazen as they'd first seemed. A moment later, the dress had disappeared into Jade's sylladex and she struck a little pose. "Now this is much more like it." 

"Um, yes, I imagine it is," Kanaya said, probably sounding a bit vacant. She found herself still staring at Jade - even though the surprise of the girl whipping off her dress was past, that had left Kanaya's gaze focused at the bikini-clad body revealed by it. Jade was always in great shape, of course, but Kanaya wasn't sure she'd ever really appreciated how stunning her toned figure looked. And _god_ , looking at where her skin slipped under the white fabric of the atom-symbol bikini made Kanaya imagine the garment sliding along to reveal a bit more, and -- no, this was probably not the best line of thought to get stuck in right here. She shook head back and forth a few times, trying to clear her mind a little. Apparently the sunlight got her libido into high gear along with what it did to her glow.

When Kanaya finally turned back to look at Jade with a sheepish expression, she found it was met with a knowing smirk and a mischievous glint in the girl's eye. "Pfft, Kanaya, you can look if you like what you see! There's nothing wrong with that, and I don't mind," Jade said, winking. Before Kanaya could figure out how to process that, Jade proceeded to take off her glasses and set them on a nearby table. "Also, oh man, I wanna get out into the ocean so bad." With that she was off in a sprint towards the water, leaving Kanaya to shake her head again as she started to follow along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nooo!" Jade dropped her head and arms down onto where she'd landed in the sand while the ball bounced away, having not made it over the net. After a while in the ocean, she had led Kanaya back onto the beach and over to where she had a volleyball court set up and showed her how to play. That soon turned into a competition, and when Jade having decided the only reasonable counter to Kanaya's rainbow-drinker speed was to use her teleportation powers it quickly devolved away from resembling a normal volleyball game. But despite always being able to get themselves to the right place, they weren't perfectly accurate with their shots.

"That means I am the overall winner, then?" Kanaya asked, even though she was perfectly sure she'd counted up the points right. She jogged over to where the ball had come to a rest, but just as she went to pick it up it disappeared in a green flash. 

Looking back over, Jade was sitting up on the sand with the ball on her lap. When Kanaya's eyes met hers she gave an exaggerated frown. "Hmph. Maybe I should have used my powers a bit more. I could just do something like this..." With another flash, the ball appeared just above the ground on Kanaya's half of the court, where it dropped to the sand.

Kanaya chuckled as she walked back over and picked up the ball, which this time wasn't snatched away from her grasp with god-tier powers. "I suppose you could do that, and I would have no particular recourse. But the game would be pretty silly at that point." 

"Yeah, yeah," Jade replied, sticking out her tongue as she stood up and proceeded to brush some of the sand off of her body. "Ugh, man, I'm really a mess after all of that." 

"Yes, the sand can be one of the downsides of a beach. I have heard it described as coarse, and rough, and irritating, and something that gets everywhere," Kanaya replied with a chuckle. "I would not mind cleaning myself up from it, as well. I don't suppose there's a good place to do that? Besides the ocean." 

Jade nodded. "Mhmmm, that building over there is like, a changing area with some showers. Let's go rinse ourselves off." She headed off, and Kanaya followed along.

Jade led them into one of the structures up near the back of the beach, and upon going inside Kanaya found it to be a small but well-lit tiled room with some storage, some laundry and towels hanging up, and sure enough some benches that looked like they were intended to be used by people changing into and out of bathing suits.

However, it did take a moment for Kanaya to realize where the showers that Jade had mentioned were. There certainly weren't any shower stalls like she'd expected - instead on the wall of the room near where they'd come in, there were a couple showerheads and faucets, with a drain on the floor in the middle. And the next thing she knew, Jade had turned one on and was letting the water run through her hair. "Ahhhh! That always feels great." 

Kanaya nodded, chuckling a bit as she watched Jade rinse off for a moment. "Yes, I suppose I should just do the same over here?" She didn't really feel the need to wait for an answer before turning on the other shower, sighing contentedly herself when the warm water washed over her body and her own bikini, and started to rinse away the sand clinging to her skin.

Both girls seemed content to just enjoy the refreshing shower in silence at the start, and Kanaya closed her eyes as she relaxed. The downtime quickly reminded her that the sunny day had ramped up her libido, though, and it only took a minute or two for the lustful thoughts in her mind to drift from her wife back at home to the friend she was with for the day. There wasn't actually anything wrong with that, of course - she and Rose had an open relationship and enjoyed a bit of gossip about which of their friends they found the hottest, and Jade was hardly the type who seemed like she'd be bothered by the idea of someone fantasizing about her. 

Kanaya felt a twinge of shame at finding herself sneaking glances over at the girl showering next to her, even if Jade still had on the same bikini that she'd been proudly wearing for the last couple of hours. And when Jade started to fiddle with her bikini bottom - first pulling the rear of the waistband down a little over the top of her butt, then tugging the fabric away from her body in various places to let the water rinse underneath - it was hard to keep those glances from lingering longer and longer, and her breath from getting heavier as she watched.

"Ooh, I guess someone likes the view!" Jade's teasing voice broke the silence, and Kanaya instinctively buried her face in her hands and felt herself blushing a deep green as she realized her peeping had been noticed. Ugh, why had she let her arousal overrule her good sense there? Kanaya was just starting to berate herself mentally when that was interrupted by Jade speaking up again. "Hey, I didn't say to look away! I told you already you're welcome to look, sheesh. I just wanted to give you a bit more to see." 

Kanaya peeked up, and let out a small gasp upon seeing that Jade was now facing her with her bikini bottom pulled halfway down her thighs. That gave a pretty good view of her bare crotch, which was only improved when she thrust her hips forwards and rotated her thighs out a bit to the side. Jade laughed delightedly when Kanaya gasped again, then followed up by playfully asking, "Well, what do you think?"

"Well, um, I have to say I think you are quite stunningly attractive, and my current view of your human nook only reinforces that judgement," Kanaya said, tearing her eyes away from that sight for just a moment to look up at Jade's beaming grin. "As does your smile. Though really, it's mostly the first thing that has my attention now." 

"Well yeah, I mean, if I've gotten a cute girl to drop her panties I know where I'm staring!" Jade said with a laugh. "On the subject, a certain cute girl here in the showers with me is welcome to get as close of a look as she wants, by the way. And you're definitely a good enough friend I wouldn't mind a bit if you wanted to do a bit more than look..." Jade gestured for Kanaya to move in closer.

"Mmmm," Kanaya murmured, reaching to turn off her own shower and then starting to shuffle forwards. That was a lot to process, but it was hard to imagine turning down an offer like _that_. So Kanaya gently knelt down in front of Jade, peering in at her vulva from up close and admiring the folds and contours as the water from the shower ran over the skin of the girl's crotch. "I am glad to hear that I'm a cute enough friend for... certain things I wouldn't really expect to be associated with friendship." 

"Pfff! I mean, yeah, but I think that's kinda silly. We clearly both wanna, so, why not fool around a little?" Jade said, grinning and winking when Kanaya glanced up to her face again. "A nice day on the beach always gets me a bit frisky, anyway, so I'm glad to have someone here to help me out with that. Especially someone who I've heard from anonymous sources does _wonderful_ things with her tongue." 

Kanaya let out a soft moan as her gaze returned to Jade's crotch. "Yes, I have to say I'm glad as well. I didn't realize just how much a bright sunny day like this would do for my sex drive," she said, pausing to lean in and plant a kiss on Jade's thigh, coming tantalizingly close to putting her lips where she really wanted, and where it sounded like Jade was every bit as eager to be licked. "And well then, I hope I do not fall short of what was promised by someone who is totally anonymous and I am sure I could never possibly guess the identity of." With a chuckle, Kanaya leaned in and pushed a kiss into the lower part of Jade's pubic mound, then moved lower to drag her tongue along the girl's folds. 

"Ohhh..." Jade moaned needily and shuddered a bit at Kanaya's first few licks, and then the inquisitive sequence of kisses planted up and down her vulva. "Mmmm, Kanaya, I'll tell you a secret... You getting on your knees and so excited to eat me out here and now means you're already living up to everything I was dreaming of." 

That sort of comment was music to Kanaya's ears, and she reacted with a sharp gasp and a squeal of some sort - she honestly wasn't sure herself what sort of noise it was, especially since it was muffled against Jade's crotch. But in any case, hearing how excited Jade was only made _her_ more excited, and Kanaya was more than happy to channel that excitement into more kissing and licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh she'd pushed her mouth up against. She scootched herself in a bit closer to Jade, barely even registering the slight discomfort of kneeling on the tiled shower floor as she wrapped her arms around her partner's thighs. On the other hand, Kanaya did quite enjoy the fact that the water was still running, some of it pattering down directly onto her from above and quite a bit more flowing along Jade's skin and down onto her. 

Kanaya closed her eyes and settled into a rhythm of what she was doing with her tongue and lips, enjoying the heavy breathing she was hearing from above and the feeling of one of Jade's hands playing with the hair on the back of her head and the other running its fingertips around the bases of her horns. She took the time to savor the feeling of running her tongue along the folds of Jade's labia, and the taste she picked up from licking across the skin that was quite clearly wet with more than just the shower water that sometimes gushed past Kanaya's lips. Most of all, Kanaya just delighted in getting to be nestled in so snugly with her face against Jade's most intimate parts, and having the opportunity to do something that turned herself on so much while making her partner feel so good.

"Oh... Kanaya... This is so great..." And fortunately, the whimpers of encouragement coming from above made it easy for Kanaya to tell that what she was doing was _really_ making Jade feel good. Even without those, the gasps and moans she was hearing would have told her plenty, as did the way Jade was rocking her hips against her face. Those sorts of reactions were more helpful, actually, since a long groan, an especially-eager thrust, a sharp gasp, or a shiver through Jade's body told Kanaya exactly what was working the best. She kept up doing those sorts of things, and it wasn't long before the verbal affirmations had gotten quite a bit more hurried and breathless. "Ohhh - Kanaya this is so great - I think I'm gonna - " 

Jade came with a shout of bliss, and a gush of wetness that Kanaya could feel clearly on her tongue and lips despite the shower continuing to flow over the girl's skin. By this point Kanaya's tongue was focused on flicking against Jade's clit, and she happily continued that for as long as Jade kept whimpering and rutting against her face. When the girl's movements finally slowed, Kanaya correspondingly eased up at her licking, ultimately pulling away when Jade was standing still and just panting. After taking a moment to admire the lovely folds of skin that she'd just been kissing, Kanaya looked up at her friend with a proud smile, and found Jade grinning back down at her.

"Wow, that was just so... _unf_. God, Kanaya, I just... need you to come up here and kiss me," Jade said, still panting a little. That was hardly the sort of request that Kanaya was going to refuse, so in a moment she was up on her feet and wrapping her arms around the girl she'd just eaten out. Jade immediately responded with a hug of her own, squeezing tightly enough to elicit a yelp from Kanaya's lips, which was promptly muffled by Jade's mouth. 

Kanaya moaned softly as she closed her eyes and started to kiss Jade back. Usually she'd have preferred to ease into a makeout session more slowly, but after what they'd just done, starting out with some enthusiastic snogging didn't seem out of place. And also, Kanaya didn't feel like she had to be shy about letting her hands wander wherever she felt like, which in her current state of horniness ended up being with one squeezing the girl's still-bare butt and the other gently kneading against a breast through the bikini covering it. 

And it turned out that Jade was even more forwards with her own fondling, since after quickly feeling up Kanaya's chest and butt, one hand maneuvered to trace its fingertips over her thighs and pubic mound. Kanaya happily slid her feet apart a little to let Jade's hand between her legs, and was rewarded with some purposeful rubbing against the crotch of her swimsuit. That was very much welcome, and Kanaya found herself shuddering from the wonderful sensations of pleasure that started to radiate through her body. She'd been so focused on getting Jade off that she hadn't really paid attention to just how turned on she was herself, but now that she was being touched it was very clear. Her bulge quickly started to wriggle out of its sheath, right against where Jade was rubbing, and the girl's fingertips dragged along the contours of her nook in _just_ the right way. With all of that, Kanaya had barely even noticed Jade's other hand was tugging down her swimsuit bottom, as well.

"Mmmm, god, that was great," Jade said with a contented sigh as she pulled back from the kiss. By that point her hand had slipped into the waistband of the skirted bikini that Kanaya was wearing and her fingers were teasing at Kanaya's bulge and nook directly. When that elicited a needy moan, Jade giggled and said, "Well, someone sure is horny here!"

"Yes, I am sure it is completely inexplicable how I have arrived at such a state," Kanaya replied, before finding herself whimpering and utterly failing to resist the urge to hump against Jade's hand with reckless abandon. She probably could have gotten off right here without much trouble, just like this, and she wouldn't have really objected to that. But there were also so many other possible ways she could picture Jade getting her off, so after taking a deep breath Kanaya continued, "So... did you have something in particular in mind for helping me with that?"

"Well..." Jade paused to murmur for a second, giving Kanaya's bulge one last squeeze before pulling her hand away. Kanaya whimpered from the sudden lack of stimulation, but watched eagerly as Jade spun around and leaned on a ledge on the wall below the showerhead, bending over to shake her bare butt. That was a lovely sight, for sure, but Kanaya's attention was drawn to Jade's vulva again, admiring the folds she'd just spent a while kissing and finding herself shiver. And it almost seemed that Jade could read her mind about what she was thinking, since just then she piped back up, "Sooooo... how about you fuck me? I could definitely do a round two."

Kanaya gulped, feeling a new surge of excitement through her body from hearing that proposed so bluntly. "Um, yes, I think that sounds lovely. Do... do you mean you want me to get you off again, as well?"

"Well yeah! I'm the sort of girl who can go all night," Jade said with a laugh, looking over her shoulder and sticking out her tongue, while also shaking her rear a little more. "If you just touch me a little while you fuck me, maybe... And you use your bulge to push against the right spots inside, that'll also help." She waggled her eyebrows a little.

"Yes, of course. I would hope that whoever attested to my abilities at performing oral sex would have also told you what else I am quite adept at," Kanaya teased back, reaching in to trace her fingertips along the folds of Jade's labia. She shuffled forwards, her bulge now mostly extended, and with a gulp guided the narrow tip into Jade's entrance. It was only as she started to slide further inside that she glanced down and considered the mess this was likely to make. "Oh, though perhaps we should remove our swimsuit bottoms... I am sure you know how much genetic material trolls release..."

"Pfft, we're in the shower, it can just wash out! But sure," Jade said, and snapped her fingers. With a flash, the lower parts of both of their bikinis were teleported onto the ledge next to where Jade was leaning. "Alright then!" Jade bucked her hips back with an excited laugh, pushing herself further onto Kanaya's bulge and earning a sharp gasp from the girl it was attached to.

"Ohh..." Kanaya moaned softly as she pushed herself forwards a little further, until her hips touched Jade's butt and her bulge was entirely inside of the girl. She'd ended up sliding in easily, presumably since both of them were quite aroused and slick with their fluids, and started to gently thrust in and out. In the meanwhile, she leaned forwards to rest her chest against Jade's back, and reached a hand around to rub her fingers against the contours of Jade's vulva on either side of her bulge. "Mmmph. Is this what you mean by touching you a little?" 

"Mmm, yeah, that'll work," Jade said with a pleased sigh, rocking against Kanaya in sync with her thrusts. She paused before continuing in a bit of a teasing tone, "And... maybe this will help you, too?" She proceeded to reach between her legs and push one set of fingertips against Kanaya's nook, tracing along the contours of skin there. 

Kanaya shuddered from that, thrusting a bit harder in response to the additional stimulation and wrapping her other arm around Jade's body to hold tight against her. She pondered saying something in response for a moment, but ended up just focusing on what she was doing - pushing her bulge inside of Jade and flexing it against her walls, rubbing against Jade's labia with her fingers and teasing at her clit, and just basking in how amazing this all felt. With a happy moan, Kanaya started to plant a few kisses along Jade's neck and shoulders in front of her, earning a delighted giggle. 

Closing her eyes again, Kanaya just focused on the sounds resulting from them fucking, which included plenty of panting and gasping and moaning, a rhythmic slapping of skin against skin with each thrust, and more than a few strange squelching sounds coming from the fact that the shower water was still running over both of them and making everything they did quite wet. But somehow, even those noises seemed lovely, thanks to just how worked up Kanaya was - she could tell that Jade's fingers on her nook were finding plenty of wetness that had nothing to do with the shower being on. 

Soon enough, Kanaya was breathing quite heavily against Jade's neck, each thrust of her bulge into the girl sending a sharper wave of ecstasy through her body. Jade had started pumping two fingers into her nook with the same rhythm, which did a wonderful job satisfying the urge to have some attention paid to that part of her body as well. It didn't feel like she was going to last all that much longer, and even if she was a bit skeptical that she'd be able to get Jade off again that quickly, Kanaya wasn't going to fail for lack of effort. One hand was now gently circling around and flicking at Jade's clit, the other had slipped under the girl's bikini top and was massaging her nipple, and meanwhile Kanaya was making sure that with each thrust of her bulge she pushed the prehensile organ against the most sensitive parts of the inside of Jade's vagina. The tip of the bulge in particular focused on pushing against Jade's G-spot, which Kanaya was well-acquainted with how to best stimulate, even if she still found the human terminology for it nonsensical. 

It didn't take much longer for Kanaya to be moaning with each movement, her body shuddering and feeling like it could barely take any more. But she was pleasantly surprised that Jade's motions and vocalizations from below her seemed just as urgent, and apparently she hadn't been kidding about being able to reach a second climax so soon after her first. Kanaya groaned and rubbed a little more purposefully at Jade's clit, and to her surprise with her next thrust in Jade let out a loud grunt and Kanaya felt a squirt of wetness against her crotch. That was just about all she could take, and with a whimper of her own she let out a first gush of green fluids, followed by many more she could feel running down both of their legs.

For a while Kanaya felt like her orgasm would last forever, but as long as it went Jade kept rutting enthusiastically against her bulge. When the spasms of bliss finally did die down, Kanaya let her bulge slide out, panting heavily and feeling a bit out of it from how good that had felt. When Jade stood up, though, she was more than able to embrace the girl tightly and push their lips together for another session of celebratory making out.

"Whew." When their kiss finally broke, Kanaya had come down a bit from her post-orgasmic haze, but the blissful feelings were still coursing through her body and she felt in no rush to let go of her embrace with the girl that had made her feel that way. "Well, that sure was wonderful. I would say I definitely needed that today." 

"Mhmmm," Jade replied, nuzzling against Kanaya's shoulder and fortunately seeming just as uninterested in letting go of her. "Me too. This is definitely what a day at the beach with a friend should be like, if you ask me." 

"Well, I would find it hard to argue at the moment," Kanaya chuckled. She leaned in and planted a kiss on the top of Jade's head, then looked down at herself. "And it seems the shower is a convenient place to do this, since we're almost all clean again." There were only a few streaks of her green fluids down her legs now, and shaking one under the still-flowing shower water rinsed it clean. 

"Yep! Back to normal. Well, at least after I do this..." Jade giggled, and the bikini bottoms she'd zapped aside flashed out of existence for a moment, followed by Kanaya feeling a layer of fabric covering her crotch once again.

"Indeed," Kanaya said, reaching down almost instinctively to the newly-applied piece of clothing. To her surprise, though, it didn't feel quite as she remembered - and a quick shift of her other hand down to Jade's rear confirmed that the skirted bikini had ended up on the other girl's body. "Um, Jade, I think you made a mistake, though." 

"Pfft! Definitely not a mistake," Jade said with a laugh, shifting to plant a teasing kiss on Kanaya's nose. "I like to mix and match clothing after having sex! If you want it back, maybe you'll need to fuck me again later." She gave an exaggerated wink and stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe I will, indeed," Kanaya said with a chuckle, making sure to give her friend's butt a good fondling through her own swimsuit. "And actually, I am surprised at just how comfortable your bikini feels on me."

"I mean, duh! Don't tell me you've never used space powers to make sure things fit just perfectly," Jade said with a laugh, then turned and pushed her lips against Kanaya's again. Kanaya murmured and closed her eyes, letting herself savor another kiss as she pondered over a use for space powers she hadn't considered before.


End file.
